


Pretense

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was nature.</p></blockquote>





	Pretense

Angel is always careful.

When Wes gets the inevitable battle wound, Angel is appropriately concerned and attentive. He never knows that Angel longs to grab him and lick the blood off, that the smell of copper and sugar and death makes his fangs ache, his cock hard, his senses spin.

When Cordelia arrives late, complaining about filing, Angel nods and smiles. She never knows that Angel can smell the body wash, moisturizer, facial cream and deodorant she used or the lingering musk on her fingers from where she touched herself.

Angel is always careful because friendship only forgives so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was nature.


End file.
